


The Night After Ilos

by worstcommander



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstcommander/pseuds/worstcommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the ME kinkmeme.</p>
<p>"Citadel DLC-inspired sex on the stairs?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night After Ilos

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Citadel DLC-inspired sex on the stairs?" (original: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/6609.html?thread=28397777t28397777)
> 
> At some point Kaidan developed a bit of a stocking fetish. I don't even know, man.

The ground shook as another skycar exploded, showering Shepard with debris as she crouched behind cover.  She hissed at a stinging pain in her leg, glancing down to note the thin gash beginning to weep blood on the top of her thigh. Whatever piece of burning vehicle had grazed her leg had shredded her sheer stocking and she inched the skirt of her dress farther upwards to assess the damage. Ruined. Great.

She popped her head out of cover quickly to asses her non-nylon situation. She could hear Wrex's booming laugh over the sounds of gunfire and shouting mercenaries, somewhere on the other side of the lot, and Kaidan was...

Kaidan was staring at her. He'd ducked behind a nearby decorative planter, laying down covering fire as she advanced, but now he was motionless, eyes locked on her, mouth slightly open.

"Alenko!" she yelled as her lucky shot floored the mercenary rearing to strike behind him, "Where the fuck are you at?" He shook his head roughly and his face colored.

"Won't happen again, ma'am."  


* * *

"Foods of your people, eh?" Shepard stretched languidly on the fireside couch, full and warm. Kaidan shifted beside her, arm slung high across her shoulders. "Tell me more about your homeland, exotic _Ca-na-da_." Kaidan smiled slightly but his gaze was unfocused, his fingers toying absently with the hem of her dress. His thumb rubbed slowly along her thigh and she suppressed the barest of pleasant shudders as his calluses rasped softly against the thin barrier of her stockings.

They hadn't wanted to rush things. Well, to be specific, Kaidan hadn't wanted to rush things, and she respected that. There was a certain sweet novelty in it, being taken on dates. Holding his hand in a darkened movie theater, resting her head on his shoulder. Perching on the counter as he seared a thick steak, then being fed bites of it off of his plate.

Even the great Commander Shepard had a breaking point, though, and she was quickly reaching hers. Did she remember the night before Ilos? _Did she_? She'd spent a year desperately wishing she could forget it, hoping for any other memory to float to the surface on lonely nights when her hand wandered. Her brain reminding her of just how much she'd lost, that day over Alchera, a frustrated hand twisting the sheets even as her climax washed over her.

And now here she was, dressed to the nines in a chic, unsullied apartment just waiting to be debauched - couches to be bent over, counters to be christened, Major Kaidan Fucking Alenko at her side. Shepard was tired of not rushing things.

She rose from the couch and extended a hand to him, beckoning him to follow as she moved toward the stairs, but as she reached them she turned to find him still sitting, staring in her direction. A thin thread of doubt wove itself through her chest.

"Kaidan, do... do you not want to do this?"

Kaidan was off the couch in an instant, jogging the hallway in a few wide strides to join her. He didn't respond, just reached for her waist to pull her into a kiss, one hand threading through her hair. He tugged it slightly and her mouth fell open under his, eyes fluttering shut as their tongues met. Kaidan applied himself to her with the single-minded intensity he brought to the battlefield, using his grip on her hair to angle her head back as he nipped at her neck, kneading the flesh of her ass hard enough to flirt with the edge of pain. She could feel his desperation, the tense line of his body pressing her against the railing.

Shepard pulled away, the sound of her blood rushing too loud in her ears. Her whole body pulsed with the pounding of her heartbeat, heating her lips, her breasts, her sex in time with its frantic rhythm. She drew back, a slow smooth retreat up the stairs behind her, pausing on the landing to meet his eyes as her hands rose to remove her dress.

Here, she took her time. Pulling the zipper down slowly, teasingly, covering the inherent awkwardness of the arms twisted behind her back with the deliberate pace, the hushed click of each tooth releasing almost discernible. Pushing the fabric free of each shoulder, smoothing her hands over her hips until the dress fell, pooling around her feet. She kicked it away and reached behind herself once more to unhook the clasps of her bra, discarding it as well. She held Kaidan's gaze as her fingers played over her breasts, tweaking a prominent nipple, skimming over the soft curves of their undersides.

It was when she bent to remove the thigh-high stockings, tight around her legs, that he finally spoke. His voice was thick and she watched the muscles in his throat work as he swallowed heavily.

"No, uh... Keep them on."

It fell into place. Always the quiet ones. She moved to her panties instead, turning before she leaned forward to remove the silky black briefs. There was a sharp intake of breath below her as the elastic waistband slipped past the curve of her bottom, and she smiled. She remembered the night before Ilos and that, at least, had remained the same. She straightened, clad only in her stockings and heels. Heavy footfalls sounded on the stairs and strong hands appeared at her hips, gently but firmly guiding her forward until she was pressed against the railing, Kaidan a solid pressure at her back.

"I want this," he murmured, lips brushing her shoulder. Shepard closed her eyes and groaned as he moved lower, kissing his way down her spine, his breath warm as his hands smoothed down her sides, the muscles under her skin jumping and tensing at the contact. "I want us."

He came to rest at the small of her back, placing one last kiss there before urging her backwards with a tug of her hips. She complied and leaned her upper body forward, legs spreading instinctively as she felt the first brush of fingers, trailing up the backs of her thighs. He planted his thumbs at the juncture of ass and thigh, spreading her gently and she shivered, feeling the warm puff of his heavy breaths on her, so close to what she needed but so infinitely far in its absence.

The night before Ilos, she'd come shouting below his mouth, drawing blood as she bit her hand in an attempt to stifle the cry. The heated look in his eyes as he gazed up at her from between her thighs had stayed with her, made her fingers twitch to twine themselves in his hair and lose the weight of the world as she lay alone the night before crossing the Omega-4 relay. Now he was here with her and all it would take was a push, a shift of the hips, one single point of contact and the galaxy would right itself on its axis, everything finally as it should be.

His tongue flicked her clit and she cried out, feeling the shock of it echo through the clenching of her stomach, the tensing of her hands on the railing. He buried himself in her, his tongue drawing up through her slit, long laps that started with maddeningly direct pressure on her clit and pulled back to teasing licks as he moved upwards and back. She moved with him, pushing backwards to chase the sensation, moaning unashamedly and gasping as he gave a teasing nip to her thigh. He stretched the top of the stocking with a gentle tug, letting it snap back against her skin as she jumped.

"Shepard..."

She acquiesced, settling back onto the railing, and he returned his attention to her thighs, hands skimming the sheer material covering them, fingers running along the band at the top. She heard his breathing quicken, then felt it as he leaned closer, running his tongue along the back of her leg, swiping across her lips before moving in once more, licking and suckling at her clit. She was close, so close, pleasure building in waves radiating from the swirl of his tongue, barely noticing when he moved a hand from her thigh to his erection, straining against the stiff cloth of his uniform pants.

It was fractured madness, too much sensation, the barest friction of his stubble on her inner thighs, the pressure of his nose against her folds, the light suction he applied as he brought her to her breaking point and over. She gave a hoarse cry and tightened, shaking helplessly.

He left her with one last kiss on the globe of her ass before rising. She rested heavily on the railing, head bowed, panting as she returned to herself. She noticed idly that she'd gouged a line in the wood finish with her clenching fingers.

The soft click of a belt buckle, the rustle of clothing and Kaidan was at her back again, the hard length of him pressed to the curve of her ass. He hesitated and the fear was back for a moment before she remembered. Permission, always permission. Shepard glanced over her shoulder, smiling as she ground slowly back against him.

"Please, Kaidan."

He grinned and pulled back, parting her lips with his fingers as he guided himself in. Pressed forward, until his thighs touched the back of hers, groaning as she tightened herself around him. His hands rose to her hips and he began to thrust, slowly at first but picking up speed as she pushed back, breasts bouncing and dragging against the wooden railing. Her high heels changed the angle from what she was used to, raising her hips as he gripped them tightly and rocked her into him, pushing deeper with every stroke.

Kaidan spread her ass with his hands and murmured his approval, squeezing at the curved muscle in time with his thrusts. She didn't have to glance backwards to know he was watching himself, eyes heavy-lidded, as he slid in and out of her wetness. She looked anyways, wanting to see his eyes, focused on her, drinking in her body and the urgency of their coupling.

He was close, breath beginning to stutter, rhythm faltering. A few more thrusts and he pulled out completely, releasing her hip as he wrapped a fist around his erection. Kaidan stroked himself roughly, a sharp groan squeezing from his chest as he came, warm and thick over the backs of her thighs.

Shepard rested her forehead on the railing, focusing on steadying her breath and the pounding of her heart. She took a moment to enjoy this feeling, everything heavy and too-bright from her orgasm, a pleasant ache pulsing between her legs.

Something began to tug a soiled stocking from her leg and she ducked her head to see Kaidan, peeling it down her thigh with a mischievous grin. With his teeth.

Oh, but she loved this man.

He moved to the other leg and she stepped out of her heels so he could pull them off, setting them aside as he drew her close, her naked body against his clothed.

"You know, I think I might still have a garter belt somewhere."

He groaned good-naturedly into the crook of her neck. "Shepard, bed. Now."


End file.
